Do as you wish
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Kyuubi merasuki jiwa milik seorang pria dialam lain.


**Do As You Wish**

**Genre: Mistery and tragedy**

Sumarry:

Memang,seorang anak takkan mampu berbuat apa-apa saat kedua orang tua nya tengah berdebat masalah pribadi. Tapi apa daya jika seorang manusia yg memiliki kekuatan setengah malaikat menjadi iblis berdarah dingin atas keinginan emosianalnya melakukan tindakan hal yg tak diduga sama sekali. Namika,gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun hidup dikeluarga kacau,orangtua nya selalu ribut dengan berbagai macam alasan. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya meski ia belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kakaknya tersebut sampai kejadian malam itu..

**Flashback...**

"Namika masuklah kekamarmu.. " perintah ibunya yg sdikit mnteskan air mata..

"Tapi ibu... " namika menunduk..

"Ayo namika.." lucifer menatap dingin dan menariknya kekamar.

"Kakak...ada apa,,ibu dan ayah bertengkar lagi ya.." tanya nya dengan polos ,terdengar suara teriakan2 dari kamar ibu n ayahnya yg hmpir stiap hri mrka dengar..dari membahas masalah ekonomi,cinta,bhkan dugaan orang ketiga.

"Nii'san" sahut namika lagi mengigit biirnya karna geram kakaknya tak menjawab.

"Sudah kita tidur saja" lucifer menyunggingkan bibirnya dan menarik selimut.

"hum" namika mendengus pelan dan memeluk boneka beruang favoritnya.

**Malam semakin larut,perlahan mata namika mulai tertutup rapat,dan suara dari kamar orangtuanya pun ikut mereda. Angin deras yg meniupkan dedaunan kering sempat mnimbulkan keributan malam itu,listrik pun ikut padam,namun segera hujan turun membuat bumi semakin gelap dan tak ingin cerah hingga matahari tiba.**

**Ditengah hujan yg deras dan suara****petir yg mengelegar...**

"_Hentikaannnn!" ..._

Namika terbangun dngan suara gaduh yg ia dengar barusan..

"Kak,kakak.."namika mulai mncri kakaknya dikegelapan dn mulai kluar kamar..

Dia merasa ada yg tk beres dikamar orang tuanya,karna pintu kmar mereka sedikit terbuka,namika mencoba mengintip dan apa yg terjadi...?

"**Kyaaaaa"... **

Namika berteriak mengalahkan suara petir yg dashyat.. * lebay ..

"Ka..kakak.. apa yg kakak terjadi?.. " badan nya yg mungil itu bergetar menyaksikan pemandangan yg takkan pernah ia lupakan selama hidupnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan yg dialami namika kecil..dibalik redupnya lampu minyak yg hampir mati, dia melihat kakaknya memainkan sebuah bola mata dengan orang tuanya yg bersimbah darah disampingnya... lucifer memandang dingin adiknya yg mematung didepan pintu namun Sang kakak tersebut hnya mnghampiri namika dn mengusap kepalanya ..

"ayo kita pergi" ujar kakak nya yg berlalu begitu saja...

Namika hnya trdiam tak percaya,bahwa kakaknya "lucifer" telah membunuh orangtua mereka sendiri..

_Jgaaarrrrrr_...

suara petir yg disertai kilatan bgaikan mnyambar hati namika..

Ia terpejam menahan tangis lalu menyusul kakaknya yang duduk diruang tv..

Namika meraih tangan luciffer..

"Apa yg akan kita lakukan kak? Knpa kakak melakukan hal seperti ini.. " mata nya sembab ingin menangis,ia benar2 takut dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Lucifer melipat kedua lututnya hingga duduk setinggi namika dan mengusap pipi adik kecilnya itu ia tersenyum dan memandangi adik kecilnya itu dngan mata tajam yg memliki pupil mata kyuubi no yoko..seperti pada legenda yg kita tahu slama ini.

Namika yg menangis tersentak melihat perubahan pada mata kakaknya ,, dan ia pun jatuh pingsan ..

**KEESOKAN HARI NYA**

"Humbb.. " namika terbangun dari tidurnya dan mndengar suara orang yang tak jauh disampingnya berbicara tentangnya,tapi tak ada sedikit gerakan dari mulut orang itu ia melirik dengan pelan,memastikan jika itu bukanlah mimpinya.

Seorang laki2 berumur sekitar 45 tahun tengah duduk disofa dengan tangan yg dilipat menempel didagunya.

"siapa kau?" lirih namika menatap sang pria yg menjadi lawan bicara nya itu ..

Orang yg dimaksudkan pun terbangun dari renungannya dan menghampiri namika yg terbaring ditempat tidur rumah sakit.

"sudah bangun ya,bagaimana keadaanmu nak?"tanya orng itu ..

"aku baik2 saja,siapa kau?" bicaranya mulai lancar..

"umh.. perkenalkan aku seorang detective yang sedang menyelidiki kasus yg menimpa keluargamu..aku blum tau psti siapa pelakunya,tapi kau tenang saja oke?"detective itu mncoba menenangkan namika agar kondisinya cepat membaik.

"kau ingin aku menjelaskan kejadian yg menimpa keluargaku tadi malam? Iya kan" kata2 namika barusan sprti mnyihir sang detektif hngga ia mematung..

"bagaimana kau tau?padahal aku belum mnjelaskan apapun tntang itu padamu?"si detektif heran.

"hah,,apa? Ti..tidak.. aku hanya menebak "namika sedikit tidak percaya

"Lalu apa kau thu nak?" tanya detective itu lagi

Sekilas namika memngingat kejadian semalam dan terbayang wajah lucifer dibenaknya.

"tidak,aku tidak tahu apapun" namika membaringkan dirinya dan membelakangi pria itu,

"_Apa itu tadi?apa mngkin aku dpat membaca pikiran pria ini? Ah yg bnar sja"_ ia berbicara didalam batinnya sendiri.

"Aku tertidur lagi dan kau tau apa yg aneh?

Sekarang aku bukan dirumah sakit,aku berada disebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur empuk yg diselimuti cahaya terang dari jendela. Aku tak ingin memikirkan ini karena aku tahu ini pasti karna kakakku."

Lagi2 namika berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dengan beberapa kejadian aneh yg terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Ia bangkit dan perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

**Tap..tap..tap..** dengan cpat namika menuruni tangga..

"Kakak..." namika mnghampiri lucifer tanpa rem dan lngsung memeluknya..

Lucifer hnya mngelus rambut adiknya tersebut..

"bagaimana perasaanmu namika,aku harap kau tak bersedih menginggat hal yg terjadi tadi malam" kata lucifer dngn nada halus dan pelan..

"itu tak masalah kak..aku senang jika kakak selalu disampingku" namika hnya trsenyum kecil,sementara lucifer tersenyum iblis.. XD

Gwahahaha.. (author dijitak lucifer) !

"Ada yg ingin kuceritakan kak .."

"Apa?"

"Sewaktu aku sadar dirumah sakit ada sorng detektif yg berada didekatku dn tak sngaja q mndengar... ummmbb " namika mnghentikan sejenak..

Kau mndengar isi hati dan pikiranya kan? " jwab lucifer tenang..

"Kakak tau? Knpa tk prnah mmberi tau?" namika mnjdi pnasaran..

"Fuh.. sudahlah ayo kita pergi,smua barng sudah q bereskan " lucifer bngkit dri tempat duduknya..

"haii..." jwab namika ...

**10 tahun kemudian...**

Kejadian 10 tahun yg lalu itu masih belum terungkap oleh kepolisian tokyo bahkan tak ada kabar apapun dari sang detective,lucifer dan namika kini tengah tinggal dirumah baru mereka yg berada dikota besar tokyo dengan profesi sebagai "_**Secret Hunter**_". Organisasi yg menampung orang2 yg memiliki kekuatan spesial dan mampu melepaskan perasaan apapun dari hatinya. Mereka bertugas untuk membasmi bahkan melenyapkan para pengacau ditokyo maupun luar negeri sekalipun.

**Back to namika..**

Namika berjalan dengan tas gendong sekolah dan juga seragam sehari-hari yg ia itu bulan sedang terang sangat indah jika dilihat dipinggir danau pantulan bayangannya,tapi tidak untuk gadis ini.

"( _ _) hmm membosankan.." desahnya menyusuri jalanan aspal yg sepi menuju rumahnya.

"_Kami-sama.. a..aku takut..tolong aku kami-sama._." namika membelalakan matanya, suara itu seperti angin lewat ditelinganya,tapi ia tahu seseorang sedang dalam bahaya.

Dengan kemampuan keathletisan tubuhnya,ia dengan mudah cepat sampai dimana arah suara itu berada. Diliriknya dari semen penyangga sbuah jembatan, disana ada seorng anak kecil yg tengah disekap 4 preman yg sedang menggunakan obat2an terlarang dan juga minuman keras. Gadis kecil yg disekap itu hanya menangis ketakutan dan terus berdoa didalam hatinya.

_Ssswwiinnggggggg..._

2 buah jarum kecil yg dicelupkan pada botol racun itu pun menembus pas pada jantung kedua preman, sang korban hanya melirih kesakitan pada dada nya karna racun trsebut sangatlah kuat dan cepat menyebar. Sementara 2 preman lainnya kaget dan berteriak..

"HEI..SIAPA ITU? KLUAR KAU KEPARAT" mata nya melotot dikegelapan bawah jembatan mencari sebuah sosok yg menjadi pelaku atas sekaratnya 2 preman yg terkena senjata xD

"keparat? Hem..kalian itu yg keparat" namika muncul dengan cepat dari atas salah stu preman dan jatuh dengan tendangan dipunggung preman trsebut hingga preman itu jatuh tersungkur.

"_Krraaakkkk" _dengan mudahnya namika langsung mematahkan leher si penjahat botak itu.

"hm.. sekarang giliranmu.." ia tersenyum iblis di gelapnya malam . awan berjalan menutup bulan dan perlahan melepaskan lagi bulan hingga menampilkan sinarnya kembali.

Preman terakhir sudah dihabisi,tapi sayang namika harus mengotori pakaiannya karna sang penjahat terpotong jadi dua dan darahnya bersimbah kemana-mana.

"sekarang kau sudah aman,ayo kakak antar pulang ^^ " namika memberikan wajah manisnya yg pnuh bercak darah itu pada gadis kecil yg sedari hanya memejamkan matanya.

" aa..arigato nee_chan" lirihnya lemah,tubuhnya masih ketakutan tpi namika tidak peduli akan hal itu dan segera mengendong anak itu menuju rumahnya.

" lain kali kau harus hati2,jangan keluar sendirian dimalam hari ya " namika pun segera pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil yg memperhatikan jalannya sebelum ia menghilang dipertikungan.

" _hmm.. dia .._ " gadis kecil itu menyeringai dibibirnya.

"**Tadaima**..."

gadis berparas cantik itu memasuki rumahnya.. ia melepas sepatu nya yg dinodai sedikit darah dan mulai memasuki kamarnya.. bajunya sekolahnya agak berubah warna kemerahan dibagian dilenganya ikut mengotori atribut sekolah yg akan dipakainya setiap hari..

"Ck..habis menghajar siapa? "Tnya lucifer yg bersantai mengasah senjatanya dri balik ruang tamu..

"Heheehe..tidak kak,aku tk sengaja membunuhnya saja.. " namika mengaruk blakang kplanya yg mengerai rambut coklat panjang sepinggang lurus miliknya,kini ia menjadi gadis pembunuh yg manis dan mengerikan,siapapun yg berani berurusan dengannya takkan pulang dengan nyawa xD..ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa..sungguh hidup ini tak ada rasa untuk kasihan pada siapapun baginya.

Meski begitu,identitas mengerikan namika tersebut masih rahasia meski ia tak memiliki seorang teman,maklum dari sikapnya yg tomboi jarang ada yg mau berteman dengan dirinya,namun ia menganggap itu bukan masalah yg besar.

"Huamm... membosankan,preman preman itu tk ada apa-apanya sama skali.."

Namika membantingkan dirinya ketempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya..

"Hmm...sudah lama sekali sejak kjadian itu .. hm "namika tersenyum dalam tidurnya...

"_**tamat"**_


End file.
